clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Arctic White
Arctic White (also known as White) is the newest color on Club Penguin. It was free during the Holiday Party 2012. In 2013 it was added to the Penguin Style catalog for all players to obtain. History Arctic White was first mentioned when the What's New Blog stated on April 20, 2012, that "an upcoming white color will be released." Confirmation, Second post Further information on the color Arctic White was not released until November 2012, when Polo Field revealed that all players will be able to get it before the end of 2012. After the Holiday Party 2012 ended, it was permanently available for all players in the Penguin Style catalog. Release history Color Values Trivia *It is the first new color to be released without a Color Vote. *When picking up the item in March 2012, there is a grammatical error. It reads,'' You have found a Arctic White. Would you like to pick it up?'' instead of, You have found Arctic White. Would you like to pick it up? *It was believed that only members could obtain this item on Dec 25th, but this was proven false, as this was the Daily Holiday Gift Calendar gift for non-members. Instead members could have obtained Frost Bite Palace. *The color was originally supposed to be released as an exclusive for the Club Penguin app, but since the release of the app took longer than expected, it was released for the Holiday Party 2012 instead. *Megg wears this color. Former Release Date Speculation *When Arctic White was first found in Club Penguin files before the Earth Day 2012, it was thought to come out then. This was proven false, however. *After the Earth Day, Billybob announced it HAS been confirmed, and would come in a few months. Unfortunately, this only tempted hackers to hack it more, because a few months would probably be a long time to wait. *There was a rumor that it would be the ultimate prize at The Fair 2012. This was also false. *Finally, it was confirmed it would come in December 2012, and it became a Holiday Gift. *After the Holiday Party 2012, it was released in the Penguin Style catalog. Glitches *There was an error during the Holiday Party 2012. If you clicked to wear the Arctic White on your Player Card, it would say: "This item is currently unavailable." This is now fixed. Gallery Sprites Arctic White from a Player Card.PNG|On a Player Card. Arctic White ingame.PNG|In-game. Custom made white penguin.png|What it would look like when creating an account. Catalogs White Penguin in catalog.png|In the old Penguin Style catalog. AW_new_catalog.png|In the new Penguin Style catalog. penguinstylewhite.png|The icon in the Penguin Style as of 2013. Others Screenshot 1108.png|A sneak peek. JustCalledWhite.png|The Club Penguin blog post stating the name of the color White. Aunt Arctic thinking about Arctic White.png|Aunt Arctic thinking about Arctic White. Holiday2012LogOffScreen.png|The third log-off screen, which shows a penguin, covered in lights, with the Arctic White color. arctic white!.png|An Arctic White Penguin AW Frost.png|A Frost Bite with an Arctic White Penguin in front of a pile of Christmas presents. SWF *Arctic White (icon) Sources and References Category:Colors Category:2012 Category:Holiday Party Items Category:White items